pokemon the wrath of shadow lugia
by Mark101
Summary: ash and his friends are sucked into another adventure they must rescue lugia and the world from the dark wave of shadows and defeat a evil rival can they make it trough a tough adventure alive?


**(Tuesday, July 15, 2008)**

**chapter 1 prolouge**

**Okay hello IM mark101 ! And here is pokemon the wrath of shadow lugia now take it easy on me after all this is my first fan fiction so please no**

**flames oh boy.. Sweat drops here I am rambling on and on so anyway fingers crossed for good reviews so anyway get pokemon! We find our heroes**

**taking a small rest from their quest at the petelburg local pool and having a great time! Until...? Man this is great huh guys? Ash asked his friends**

**yeah Max and may reply then Max asks where's Brock? Then Brock comes in hey guys I made a pizza to celabrate ash's 13nth birthday then brocks**

**gaze turns to the girls by the pool and I see...giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirls! Brock goes into girl mode and runs towards them dropping the you know what in the**

**pool! Turning it red! Bet you know where this is going then ash jumps out and scolds me while I look shocked why did you make Brock drop that**

**pizza!? IM still shocked I was hungry! Ash is mad duh! Hello IM writing here I tell him IM getting annoyed now go back in! I yell no IM still hungry!**

**Fine I cave I give him a cheeseburger that appeared out of nowhere woo yahoo yahoo burger! Ash says then pops back in to the computer back to**

**the story meanwhile a girl scream her fool head off its the end of the world!! She screams thinking that the red is blood ash and the others look at**

**Brock wooing a girl or at least trying they all sweat drop watching their pal getting nowhere hey IM Brock Brock takes her hand and I will love to go**

**on a date with you punch! ahhhhh! Kick! eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Throw ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Splash! Brock hits the water turning the pool redder from the**

**waves he made sooo how did it go? Good?? Ash asked not likely may responded what can I say girls love me! I think its the other way Max finished**

**eeeeeeeeee! The girl who thinks its the end of the world screams the waters redder its a sign ahhhhhhhhhh! Hey guys lets get out of here before this**

**girl has a heartattack ash said pikchu jumped off his float and said pikachu(oh yeah) oh and just so you know pokemon can talk in my stories and I**

**wont change it and you can't make me!! Sorry for the outburst sometimes my temper gets the best of me.. Anyway on to the next chapter! Chapter 2**

**birthdays cake and girls courtesy of Brock! So how was the first Chapter? Good bad the ugly? Well I know was a tad bit boring but that's the point**

**the story going to get a lot better so please review okay the story goes on! Man that was great Brock ash said no problem and its time for presents**

**may finished Brock gave ash a home made pokeball while Max gave ash a home made pokedex thanks ash said to the gift givers but pikachu had a**

**gift and so did may pikachu gave him a ketchup pack family size ash looked at it uneasy and managed to croak out t thanks pika(if you don't like it**

**I'll take it ) no its not that I before he got to finish pikachu stole it (I don't mind) pikachu knew ash hated ketchup and knew he could take it then all**

**four lined up and Brock said this ones from all of us well actually its from may we helped! Max piped up ahem Brock said to get everyone's attention**

**we helped pay for it Brock said may gave it to ash and he opened it its a special edition pokemon master hat thanks may and all of you ash said here**

**is a list of fun things to do Brock opened the list and it went all the way to the door 1 go to the center and look at girls go to the mall and look at girls**

**and you probably know the rest thanks Brock sounds ...fun Then may and pikachu jump out of the computer again? I ask that hat was a lot of poke**

**you know may said piii(great idea with the ketchup) you;r lucky I wanted to get that for him oh come on you were dying to give him that I said**

**mocking her why you grr IM leaving come on pikachu she picked him up causing him to drop his bottle as they jumped in pikachu yells(nooo my**

**ketchup!!) ash and his pals went to the park for awhile ash soon noticed kids crying and went to help what's wrong? Sniff the circus clown wont come**

**a little girl said I have an idea he said go todidile! totototototodile (were on it) tododile said the other pokemon said as they entered the stage ahem**

**todidile said once upon a time a princess and prince meet on a outing then blaziken came out wearing a princess outfit and sceptile came out wearing**

**armor then they both said I don't deserve this soon the play came to an end and the two stars were not and I mean not happy sscetile(your dead**

**todidile ( yeah) blazecen agreed (uh oh) censored ow eeeee AK oh ow AK! Man there not happy ash said to may I know I wanna know where they got**

**those cloths ash said more importely where did they get the stage? May asked then ash said I don't even want to know things seemed a little boring**

**so I added some humor what with the play and stuff so any way here's the next and its going to a lot more intense and the first pokemon battle the**

**chapter after that one so anyway please review on with the story! Chapter 3 the shadow encounter ash and his friends return home but just on a**

**building above them is a hooded young man about 3 years older than ash whispers chosen one huh his violet hair shows from under the hood so any**

**idea who it is? don't ask me IM not telling huh? Ash turns around thinking he heard something but no one was there what the? Ash was engulfed by a**

**blue light ahhhhhhhhh! Ash?! Everyone yelled ash floated in the air being horrified ash passed out and everything went blank so no ideas still who is**

**the hooded boy gag! Fine you'll find out soon enough ash awoke the next morning in a bed oh my head ash are you awake? a voice asked him it**

**turned out to be may uh yeah I am may sat next to him on the bed hey what happened? While you started glowing blue and then you passed out may**

**answered we were really worried about you IM okay now ash said then pikachu jumped to his head piii(IM glad your okay ash) pikachu then started**

**drinking his you know what then the window turned purple hey what's that ash asked what? That! Then they heard a crack what ever it is where not**

**alone up here ash told may and pikachu then he got in front of his friends to keep them safe the ceiling cracked even more get ready pikachu! piiiiiii**

**(I was born ready grrrrrrrrr here it comes so how was this chapter? Good bad the ugly? Was the cliffhanger good? Is the story good? Is pizza good?**

**! What am I saying well any way please review so onward!! Chapter 4 its the end of the world! Stay back you guys... Ash told them raaaaahggg! The**

**creature turns its head to ash and it turns out its lugia lugia? Ash asks the Pokemon grrrraaaaa! lugia fires a hyperbeam at its three victims ash**

**pushes may and pikachu out of the way they land on his bed safely but he's not so fortunate the beam hit his arm burning it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Ash**

**screamed holding his arm in pain ash!! pika!(oh no!) ash fell to the floor arm still burning then may knew what to do jigglypuff take the stage telaport**

**us outside!! jiiiiii it worked they were safe now the whole town was gathering around the exploding center ash may pikachu! Brock and Max ran to**

**there friends is ash...? Max asked he's okay right ash? May said never better ash said to the others then the center exploded completely revealing**

**lugia lugia why are you doing this why!? Ash asked lugia didn't answer it unleashed a attack that looked like whirlpool but was bigger and was dark**

**purple ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The same girl said I knew it its the end of this region! No ash corrected her its the end of the world... May had told ash the**

**other regions had suffered the same way except sinnoh... Ah you guys were going to sinnoh! Every body ran to the docks ash and the others made it**

**to a speeder boat and were racing away from hoen ash turned around to see that once peaceful place like that Max was crying while his sister held**

**him may couldn't help but cry herself her family was back there ash felt a single tear slide down his face and joined the hug Brock began to cry at**

**seeing this he felt so sad seeing them like this he felt like they were his younger siblings and he too joined the group hug pikachu was crying himself**

**however..They were broken apart by a hyperbeam that destroyed the boat sinking them into the ocean...ash Awoke on an isle it must of been on the**

**other side of sinnoh uh...where Are we? no one answered guys they were all not awake from the experience hey pikachu where are you no response I**

**hope he's okay I know that chapter was short but now you know where this is headed this scene is a short but comical part about the pokemon**

**surviving without there trainers chapter 5 adventures in survival meeeh where are we pikachu asked his companions I don't know blazecin said IM**

**hungry!! munchlax and snorelax yelled and bawled waaaaaaaaaahhh! Well never eat again!! Oh boy pikachu said sceptile then said look at that**

**hollow tree its perfect pikachu agreed and began dragging the two wailing pokemon with them to the tree sceptile came home with large berries**

**alright! pikachu said thanking sceptile pikachu sniffed the strange berries ohgh! He groaned they smell awful! piikachu moaned ralts used a move**

**called dex and said moron berries they make the user a moron for a day and a half ah! Guys don't.. Too late they ate the berries munchlax ran**

**around saying IM a pretty ballerina!! sceptiles eye twitched at the morons I can't take this! He yelled running to the ocean pikachu stopped him and**

**they turned to see todidile and ralts IM glad IM not a moron todidile said too late ralts said then they heard ash and the others calling to them guys**

**we found you! pika you found us pikachu said then ash saw munchlax still nuts what pii you don't even want to know pikachu interrupted as they**

**walked deeper into the woods that chapter was just a fun little idea I came up with so anyway review chapter 6 secrets revealed our heroes are seen**

**walking through the endless forest but with very worried faces on as they sit down to try and make lunch ash volunteered to cook and that means**

**trouble why does everyone look so gloomy? Take a look.. sceptile told todidile oooooooooo huh? Ash heard something its probably nothing we got to**

**find Brock WHO SAYS HE WANTS TO FOUND BY A LOSER LIKE YOU HUH THEN BEFORE THEM PAUL STEPPED OUT WHAT DO YOU**

**WANT? ASH ASKED COLDLY HE HATED PAUL HE WAS A CRUEL TRAINER HE DROPPED A PICTURE THAT LANDED AT MAYS**

**FEET OH HE'S SO CUTE! WHAT? ASH AND MAX SAID ASH WAS EXTREMELY JELEOUS I AM AREN'T I? PAUL SAID NOT YOU THIS**

**ODISH MAY RESPONDED PAUL FELL TO THE GROUND ANIMA STYLE HOW CAN ANY GIRL RESIST MY CHARM?? PAUL ASKED**

**IF CHARMS WHAT YOU WANNA CALL IT!! WHY YOU SHUT UP! ASH WAS LAUHING SO HARD HE FELL ON THE GROUND PAUL GOT ANGRY VERY ANGRY HE TURNED PURPLE AND BECAME A MONSTER HE TOSSED A POKE BALL AND OUT CAME**

**URSARING UR IT SAID HE TOO WAS PURPLE HERE GOES PIKACHU AGILITY THEN TACKLE!! PI PI PI PI PIKACHU CHANTED**

**THEN BAM PIKACHU RAMMED THE OPPONENT UR IT SAID AS IT WAS HIT URSARING BITE! (CRUNCH) PIKACHU WAS HIT AND**

**GETTING BIT SO HARD IT BLED PIKACHU! ASH CALLED FURY SWIPES! UR UR UR RING PIKACHU WAS SENT FLYING PIKACH**

**THUNDER! PIKACHU OBLIGED BUT PAUL CALLED TO URSARING SLAM IT WITH THAT BRANCH! BAM! PIKACHU WAS HIT HARD**

**PII ONE MORE THUNDER PIKA...CHUUUUUUUU!! URRRRRRRRRRING THE BEAST FELL TO THE GROUND IT WAS KNOCKED OUT HUMPH YOUR USELESS PAUL CURSED HIS POKEMON THAT INFURIATED ASH THEN HE SAW A GEM AT HIS FEET ASH**

**PICKED IT UP GIVE ME THAT GEM.. PAUL SNARLED AN IF I DON'T? ASH TAUNTED ILL MAKE YOU SHHHCCCC ??IS THIS ON? ?? I**

**DON'T KNOW! ??OH IT IS NOW AHEM PREPARE FOR TROUBLE IF YOU MESS WITH THE TWERPS.. MAKE IT DOUBLE OR**

**THEY'LL GIVE YOU YOUR JUST DESERTS AN EVIL AS OLD AS THE GALAXY SENT HERE TO FULFILL OUR DESTINY JESSE!**

**JAMES! AN MEOWTH ARE DA NAMES! WHENEVER THERES PEACE IN THE UNIVERSE TEAM ROCKET WILL BE DER TO MAKE**

**EVERYTHING WORSE! WOOOOBEFEET! MIME MIME MIME! THEY DROPPED A SAC ON PAUL AND PULLED HIM UP SO THE**

**TWERPS CAN ESCAPE TEAM ROCKET THANKS! ASH CALLED AND RAN AFTER MAY AND MAX THAT CHAPTER CAME OUT A**

**LITTLE WITH THE WORDS TURNING FROM SMALL TO BIG BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!!**

**CHAPTER 7 PARTING WAYS..FOR NOW ASH CAME TO A CLEARING THEN SAW A BEATEN UP BODY TIED TO A TREE BROCK! ASH**

**AND THE OTHERS UNTIED HIM what happened? Ash asked Paul...lugia.. Was all he could say Paul grrrr! He started to run but may stopped**

**him ash you can't go alone! I know that's why pikachus gonna take Max and Brock to get him some help whaaaaaaa! Why me?? How come may has**

**to go with you? Because she's had more battling experience? But but okay if Brock is too sick and he can't travel with us we.ll just have to survive**

**ash's cooking.. Hey!! Ash got mad see ya! Was all Max said as he ran off dragging Brock lets go ash said meanwhile with the rockets Paul was tied**

**to a pole in the ship what do we do with him? James asked I have no clue.. wooooba! The blue blob screamed in her ear I know just what to do with**

**you.. But Paul said let me go!! noo! meowth fired back then the ropes slipped of Paul ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Abandon ship!! James ahhhhh! They**

**screamed as they fell out of the ship looks like team rockets blasting off again!! wooooooooob!! Back with ash and may ash thought to himself lugia**

**he's strange now he's purple but his eyes they held so much anger hate sadness loneliness...evreything But happiness.. Ash was snapped out of his**

**thinking state by a load roar ash told may its lugia may called out jigglypuff read his mind to where he's going and teieport us there jigglypuff telaport**

**worked they were now in a storage room alright ash said lets go now with Paul start the process a little togepi started to cry as the shadow waves hit**

**his body soon the crying stopped now the baby was a shadow pokemon! Stop right there Paul Paul turned to see ash and may exiting the elevator**

**then maybe you can stick around Paul closed the door behind them with his remote ash turned to see the door close then turned back to see a fist**

**bam!! Ash was punched ash knocking him on the floor then Paul was electrocuted by none other than... pikachu!! Accompanied by Max and Brock**

**but from the shock Paul hit the button turning the pokemon in the tubes to shadow!! Hey where Paul? Ash then saw puals coat swaying as he ran out**

**of the room Paul your mine! Ash yelled as he and pikachu ran after him you guys we have to hold these pokemon off so ash can defeat Paul we can**

**help too they turned to see team rocket with there pokemon pichu lead the hero side while a umbreon lead the dark side umber(big mistake**

**challenging us tiny) pichupicu(don't call me tiny uhh bigy..?) bre(kill them) pichu ( charge!!) both sides leaped at each other and the last thing we see**

**is a still frame of this picture okay everybody the final battle is near and there are 2 parts to it okay please review on with the adventure chapter 8**

**the final showdown part 1 Paul had nowhere to go ash came behind him come on Paul stop running and fight! Ash taunted very well turn around ash**

**saw a monitor with his mother and friends no... They were now just like Paul noo!! Then he saw may Max and Brock battling with all there might ash**

**was angry that's it Paul you'll pay very well we'll battle lugia! It swooped down in front of his master pikachu volt tackle!!**

**pikapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkiapkia!! lugia trick space! raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!! pikachu hit its mark101 but...? lugia disappeared**

**and the area was an alternate dimension!! Then pkichu was hit in the side with hyperbeam piii!! It was again by bite then wing attack now lick pikachu**

**was licked and now he was confused pikachu shake it off pikachu did that but was hit again he's to unpredictable just relax pikachu saw a swirl in**

**front of him but he was ready now jump and grab its tail pikachu grabbed lugias tail lugia pull him in the vortex with you they disappeared then lugia**

**came of the vortex and fainted pikachu came out proud you did it pikachu!! puals transformation was complete he got long claws and wings and large**

**hands were on them I'll kill you Ketchum Paul grabbed ash and the purification flute dropped out of his pocket nooooo!! Ash then remembered why**

**he needed that FLASH BACK a boy named wes about ash's age had finished battling an evil man named evice alongside ash therefore stopping the**

**shadow pokemon plot here ash wes handed ash a flute that can purify shadow pokemon I want you the chosen one to keep it incase cipher ever rises**

**again the purification flute will be in good hands thanks! Ash played the flute the shadow pokemon were purified END FLASH BACK Paul flew ash**

**on top of the roof it was all over... I added that flash back because it would explain the purification flute and how ash knew about cipher after this is**

**the second part of the final showdown please review chapter 9 the final showdown part 2 ash closed his eyes as the storm got worse prepare to die!!**

**Paul said as he held ash over the edge OH BOY HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS ONE? Ash wondered then he saw pikachu and got an idea pikachu**

**knew what ash was thinking and stored lighting in himself LIGHTNING PIKACHU I GOT IT!! FLASH BACK ash was standing in front of pikachu**

**with his arms out spearow do you know who I am? I am ash from the town of pallet and I vow to be a pokemon master I am going to capture and**

**defeat all of you..Come and get me!! The spearow swooped down at ash for the kill but pikachu climbed up ash back jumped at the spearow pikachu**

**used the lightning from the storm in a powerful thunderbolt therefore saving ash and himself END FLASH BACK what's the matter Paul not man**

**enough to kill me your self? No Ketchum Paul raised his claw to slash ash then lightning bounced of his sharp long nails hitting pikachu fully charging**

**him NOW!! (pika oh yeah!) pikacuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Ash was shocked too ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! They all yelled as they fell back**

**to the room below ash was on his hands and knees pikachu was next to him Paul was laying down you you're not a human you're a pokemon yes and I**

**will use that power to kill you no you wont 'cause you are a pokemon and I can capture you ash stood up and threw a pokeball at Paul pokeball...GO!!**

**Paul was captured ash picked up the purification flute and turned to lugia now to deal with you.. I came up with putting those flash backs in and gave**

**ash the idea to use the lightning not knowing if he'll live or not please review chapter 10 the song to save us all ash took a deep breath and played the**

**flute the room was lit with amazing green lights they traveled to all regions all people were saved and many what happened?s and what am I doing**

**here?s were heard all the pokemon all stopped attacking the heroes in the base he did it may said Brock put a hand on her shoulder and she looked**

**at him we all did... And now is the final chapter but don't be sad there still is one more surprise in the next final chapter please review chapter 11 the**

**end and a new beginning epilogue ash and his friends including team rocket stood on the docks its time ash said calmly then he smiled ive wanted to**

**do this for a long time ash threw the pokeball containing Paul into the ocean there was a splash and everyone stood its over may said finally Max**

**said after all this time Brock said and the trouble is over team rocket said ring ring excuse us Jesse said hello? Jesse asked mmmm mmmmm**

**mmmmmm mmmm but boss!! All three said the 'boss; hung up ummmmmm all three said twerp can we all travel with you now? We were fired from**

**team rocket.. Can we trust you? Ash asked we have no reason to want pikachu anymore okay ash and the others said thanks thanks they all said no**

**problem ash said you did help save the world may said kindly then Brock called down to them come on you guys lets eat yes real food real food? Ash**

**asked its a long gross stoily meowth said just before they left they all of them were stopped by a familiar roar (pika look look!!) ash turned around**

**and saw lugia flying off to the sunset you guys look! The others saw the pokemon and using its telepathy said thank you chosen one... we did it ash**

**said yeah may said hey ash you should of caught it Max said no it was lugias free spirit that will guide him if I captured him he wouldn't have that**

**lugia Ill see you again one day but until then.. Good bye...for Now and our heroes still wait to see that day but they all know that lugia is with them**

**IM am hungry may said and playfully pushed ash and ran after the others hey wait up!! Ash ran after may IM supposed to be the one ahead!! Ash**

**called after may while I guess that role is taken! May called over her shoulder to ash right behind her we'll see about that! Ash said smiling as they**

**ran towards the sunset after an experience like that IM sure to be a pokemon master look out elite four here I come!! Ash said happily and grand**

**festival here I come!! May said as they jump into the air yeah!! THE END SO HOW WAS IT? I SURE HOPE SO DON'T BE UPSET THAT TEAM**

**ROCKET ARE ON THE GOOD SIDE NOW THERE WILL ALWAYS BE CASSIDY AND BIC THAT'S BUTCH!! SORRY BUTCH I SAID OH**

**SORRY SO ANY WAY I COULDN'T REALLY GET ANY ROMANCE IN BUT THERE WILL PROBABLY BE SOME IN THE SEQUEL UNTIL**

**THEN OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW IT WILL PROBABLY BE ADVANCESHIPPING SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW THIS HAS BEEN**

**FROM mark101 SEE YA!! PSSSST REVIEW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT MHAAHAHAHAHA!! AND UH THIS IS NOT MARK 101 AT ALL**

**WHO WANTS YOU TO REVIEW OKAY YOU GOT ME ANYWAY FAREWELL FOR NOW!!**


End file.
